Not as it Seems
by Readsalot98
Summary: What if GG2 didn't happen, Cam and Mace never got attacked and Cammie knew Grant before Gallagher? How would dating Grant turn into Zammie? Starts out with Cammie/Grant but will it turn into more or less?


_AN: GG1 did happen but GG2 didn't. This is occurring during GG2. Be a Critic and tell me what you think but just remember this is my first Fan Fiction._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Gallagher Girls or the songs but on here!_

Not as it Seems

Chapter 1

This is my 3rd year at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Women in Roseville, Virginia. My name is Cammie Ann Morgan and I am a Sophomore. I am dating this guy named Grant Joshua Newman. I know, I know. Yes again. We didn't think it would work after we both changed to different schools, but we're going to try.

I haven't seen him in these past 3 years, but we were dating before I changed to Gallagher. He's going to some school called Blackthorne. We've exchanged emails and phone numbers. That at least makes me feel less lonely without him.

My mom is the only one who knows about us because I just can't bring myself to tell my best friends and roommates- Macey McHenry, Elizabeth (Liz) Sutton, and Rebecca (Bex) Baxter. My mom doesn't care because before Gallagher, Grant and I were inseparable. We were best friends and neighbors even before we started dating. We are basically family to each other even with our parents.

I'm not telling my best friends about us because we all have secrets we aren't telling each other. Like last year Bex kept sneaking out and getting us to cover for her without telling us why. I know I was too, but I told them where and why I was going out and even had their help. But Bex wouldn't sneak out for a date with a boy, she just isn't the type.

I'm Cammie Morgan. I'm plain, brownish, blonde hair, brown eyes, 5 '8, and plain face, body, and clothes. My mom is the Headmistress at Gallagher and a spy while my dad is a spy that has gone MIA.

Macey McHenry. Yes she is the senators daughter with her average 5 '6 height, her designer clothes, dark brown hair and eyes, model body and face.

Bex Baxter. She has a muscled body, light brown hair, dark brown eyes, blemish free face and the height of 6 feet. Unlike the rest of us she's known about spies her whole life because her famous (in the spy life) Baxter parents.

Liz Sutton. She's at the height of 5 '3, body like a pixie, blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses. Liz's parents are normal civilians and know nothing about spies or Gallagher. To them Gallagher is just a schools for intelligent ladies.

Even though most civilians of Roseville think Gallagher is a school for rich snobs, parents of students and students themselves know that its not. Not all of us came from rich or spy families. Like many before we had to earn are place here and it doesn't matter what category because we're all taught the same except for 1 class. You have choose if you want to be on the research and development team or Cove Ops.

My roommates and I were walking down the hallway to dinner when we saw the west wing closed off. I know that Mr. Fitz couldn't possibly made a chemical leak that spread to the west wing, because there is no vents that is connected to the science lab from the west wing.

We instantly became curios. We all thought of different things that could be hidden behind that door. None of which proofed to be right.

All 4 of us snapped out of it when my mom/headmistress started her welcome back speech…

"Woman of Gallagher Academy, who comes here?"

"We are the sisters of Gillian." we all replied.

"Why do you come?"

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets." we recited.

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of Justice and Light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives."

"Welcome ladies it is good to see you all are back. Now down to business. Stay out of the west wings. We have a surprise for you." The Headmistress continued until a boom came off the walls.

There the door was slammed open and in came Blackthorne boys(it was on their shirts). They came in by 4's. That's when I saw him and remembered he goes to Blackthorne...


End file.
